Apple Love
by ipwnlocks
Summary: this is a different kind of fanfic, the entire fanfic was inspired by a comic, but i cant find it anywhere to put a link. fuck it. i cant say what the fic is about or it will spoil it. its only 1k words, just read it.


The way Twilight had been able to figure out how to hook up a computer with an internet connection in the land of Equestria was an in depth process that would have taken her a long time to explain; but frankly, applejack wasn't too good with the details of the mumbo jumbo those unicorns do, and didn't much care to try to understand it now.

Twilight had simply installed a desktop for Applejack, as she had for all her friends and several other ponies around Ponyville. The purple mare had told Applejack that its basically a device that would let her connect with anypony from anywhere in the land instantly, no more letters or magic required.

Applejack was still having a rough time grasping the concept, so Twilight had shown her a couple examples of the Internet's capability, including Google.

"Well, that's pretty dandy, Twahlight, but ah just don't see a practical use fer it 'round here. I mean, I'm sure it would suit you pretty well, being one who likes the books and studyin' and the like, but for an apple farmer it doesn't seem like a necessity..." Applejack said with an uncomfortable smile, it wasn't that she was rejecting the gift, she just didn't see a need for it. Thinking maybe it would do more good in another pony's possession.

"Hmmm...well, I have enough for everypony, so just keep it, just in case you change your mind." Twilight told her orange friend.

It had been Apple Bloom to find the site full of fan fictions written specifically about the ponies of Equestria. She had stumbled across it when trying to use Google for something related to cutie marks. She quickly showed Applejack and Big Macintosh. At first, Apple Bloom thought they were real stories, like some sort of a gossip article In a newspaper, but soon learned some of the stories were so off-base of reality that they couldn't possibly be true.

One day, when it was raining heavily in Ponyville, and Applejack couldn't do her normal work around the farm, she found herself looking out the window in their living room. She decided to get on the computer, which they had kept in the living room, and try to figure out what was so great about it. She pulled up the internet explorer window and found that Apple Bloom had set that fan fiction site as the homepage; apparently she had taken a liking to some of the stories that had been written about her, more specifically, stories wrote about her and Spike as a couple.

Applejack shook her head and looked at the screen when something caught her eye. She saw her own name in bold in a column on the right side of the screen. The column was marked as "related stories" she clumsily moved the mouse over and clicked on the little thumbnail that was a picture of herself.

"Apple Love" She muttered to herself. As she read the title of the fan fiction. She scrolled down the page a couple notches to read the description. "Big Macintosh shows what a loving brother he is to Applejack in this compelling clopfic." She slowly read aloud.

"Well, tarnation! This must be about the time I fell off the wagon as a filly and scraped up my knee and Big Mac carried me all the way back to the house. I didn't think anybody knew about that. But what in the hay is a 'clopfic'?" she said after reading the vague description.

Around 30 minutes later, Applejack was in a rage, stomping around the room and bucking at the air.

"I Don't believe it! How dare they say that about me 'n mac?! As if we would ever do such a thing!" She yelled through gritted teeth. Big Macintosh heard the ruckus and came into the room.

"What's tha matter, sis? I heard ya yelling from the kitchen." Big Mac asked, slowly chewing the piece of straw in his teeth.

"Oh... well, you'll think it's plum silly..." Applejack stammered, looking down at her hooves as she pawed at the hardwood floor. Big mac simply raised his eyebrow while keeping his steady gaze on his sister.

"Well, yall know about that site Apple Bloom found?" Applejack asked her red brother.

"Eyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"I decided to see what the big fuss was, and I found a story about me and you..." She said, blushing slightly.

"Oh?" Big Mac asked his eye widening slightly. "And?"

"Well, umm.. it was about..." Applejack stalled, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment. She looked at all the entrances to their living room, making sure Apple Bloom wasn't ease-dropping. But to be safe, she motioned for her brother to lean in close. "It was about us havin' a roll in the hay." She whispered into Big Mac's ear. The piece of straw dropped from his mouth.

"Well, umm..." Big Mac cleared his throat, "It was only a story... it doesn't mean it has any affect on our lives."

"Yeah...i guess you right, thanks Big Mac!" Applejack smiled at her big brother.

"Sure, anytime Applejack." Big Mac said as he headed back to the kitchen. Hiding his embarrassment.

Despite her encounter, Applejack made it a habit of browsing the site. Of course, stumbling upon plenty of more clopfics about her and big mac, they were quite plentiful on this particular site. It seemed that no matter what she searched she simply couldn't get away from the re-occuring theme of applecest.

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed as she slammed her hooves on the computer desk. "Another dang clopfic about you an' me! Everypony writes us like we're inbred hicks! Like I can't get no sugar if it ain't from a family member! I don't even talk like that! I ain't no foul-mouthed filly!"

"Applejack, why do you even go to that site?" Big mac asked, his ever-calm tone trying to soothe his sister's temper.

Applejack huffed as she got up from the chair and started to walk away from the computer, heading for the stairs. "I had all I kin take! I'm going straight t'bed!"

"That's what I been sayin' from the start..." Big Mac sighed. He watched as Applejack trotted to and slowly ascended the stairs. He waited until he heard the soft click of her bedroom door being firmly shut before sitting down at the computer desk. He nervously looked around over both shoulders, even though he knew everyone was in bed.

Big mac opened the word processor and skillfully continued work on his series. He started to type up his newest entry. He began his work with:

"Im going straight t'bed." Applejack said in a smokey tone, making eyes to her brother across the room. "You feel like joinin' me?"

"AJ...you ain't serious?" Big Mac asked his disbelief at the situation made all the more confusing by the way his filly sister shook her shapely flank.

Big Mac typed away, crafting another chapter for his impressively long series of clop fics. Big Mac went on to write a long, very detailed, explicit account of hot, passionate sex with his sister.

Around an hour later, Big Macintosh had finished proofreading and submitted his work. He powered down the computer, and got up from the chair before stretching.

"Suppose its time for bed." he yawned before going to his own room. Laying in his bed, he smiled at the fact he had another chapter up and awaited the feedback from his readers.

Sure as Celestia would raise the sun that morning, Applejack had gone back to that fanfiction site the following evening. Once again, she found more clopfics revolving around her and Big Mac. Although, there was something odd about the latest one she found. It had a line of dialouge she had used just the night before.

"Well, ain't that just the weirdest thang..." Applejack said to herself. Big Mac, who had been passing behind Applejack at the time, had heard her.

"What's that?" He asked her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ah, just these dang clopfics again. But this newest one has me sayin' something I said just last night." Applejack said, uneasy.

"Huh, what a weird coincidence..." Big mac said, a smile started to form on his lips as he turned away from his sister.


End file.
